


Curious

by krashtrash1124



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krashtrash1124/pseuds/krashtrash1124
Summary: If you guys haven't seen the music video, Curious by Hayley Kiyoko, you should so this story can make a little more sense.





	Curious

**_I’m just curious, is it serious?_ **

Ali and Ashlyn have been broken up for a couple months and while it was mutual breakup both of them feel like there is something more there. Ashlyn has heard rumors about Ali dating somebody but she never had seen her with someone else. They still keep in touch and talk often so when they both get invited to a mutual friends party, they text on and off about it.

Ashlyn arrives at the party, greeting everyone she knows. She sees a group of people that she doesn't recognize and is immediately annoyed as it seems to be a group of jockey guys that are being obnoxious. Julie comes up to Ashlyn and they are chatting and they get to the topic of Ali

“You really are okay with the fact that I invited Ali?”

“Jules, it’s your party of course I’m okay with it. Either way Ali and I are on good terms. Isn’t wasn’t that type of break up”

“She told me she was bringing someone…” Ashlyn falls silent and for a minute she doesn’t know to say 

“That’s great for her. I hope she’s happy” she says half-heartedly and Julie rubs her back a bit.

Ashlyn tries to shake off all the things she’s feeling rage, jealousy, sadness, and the ache in her heart. Just as she blows out a breathe she sees Ali at the walkway bickering with the guy she’s with. He’s attractive. It’s something that was always one of her insecurities in their relationship, that Ali could have anyone she wanted because of how beautiful she is. She can already tell that she is unhappy from the look in her eyes, it was something she was really good at in their relationship, she could tell what emotion Ali was feeling because of their deep connection. The man she’s with just walks away from her and immediately walks to the group of guys. Ashlyn rolls her eyes and turns her back to them and walks over to a different group of people. Ali walks in frustrated but quickly shakes it off. She walks in and sees all the friends she’s missed. She couldn’t talk to anyone for a while because everything reminded her of Ashlyn. The guy she was with was only a temporary and she knew that because her heart will always belong to Ashlyn.. 

She couldn’t even bring herself to sleep with him because that only belonged to Ashlyn and no one else. As she looks around she sees Julie and walks over to greet her. They talk for a bit and Ali goes around greeting everyone else. Just as she is walking around she feels a pair of eyes on her and she knew they belong to the woman she still believes is the love of her life. She turns around to meet the brown hazel eyes she once fell in love with and she feels the electricity shoot through her body. She walks around to greet here. She brushes her hand down Ashlyn’s back and Ashlyn instantly gets goosebumps down her back. 

“Hey” 

“Hi” Ali says with a bright smile

“How are you?”

“I’m doing good, the usual you know? Just got back from visiting my parents and Kyle. How are you?” 

“That’s great Al, I hope they’re doing good. I’m --” 

“ALI COME HERE!” Both woman turn their heads to Ali’s new boyfriend shouting from across the room. They turn back to look at each other and Ali point her thumb in his direction 

“I--” Ali says but Ashlyn stops her “Go, Ali” she says with a tight lipped smile. Ali’s heart breaks a bit more from the use of her nickname when Ashlyn only called her ‘Alex’ or ‘Al’. She sighs and walks away from her. As she goes up to her boyfriend, he wraps an arm around her waist and kisses her cheek. Ashlyn couldn’t take her eyes off her so she only watched up until the kiss because it made her stomach churn. 

The rest of the party, Ashlyn and Ali stay on opposite sides of the room. Ali stays around her boyfriend but can’t help her eyes drift over to Ashlyn. She’s standing by the door to Julie’s basement wrapped around her boyfriend when she sees Ashlyn and a group of people walk by. She moves her hand so it purposely brushes against Ashlyn’s but Ashlyn just keeps walking. After a couple minutes pass by she excuses herself and walks into the basement where she sees a girl all over Ashlyn. This woman is anything but Ashlyn’s type. She’s blonde and blue eyed as well as the fakest smile Ali has ever seen. She sees the way the girl is touching Ashlyn and it makes her blood boil but she can’t help but think to herself that Ashlyn isn’t hers anymore. She doesn’t have the right to tell Ashlyn not to talk to her but she can’t stop herself from walking over. She cant stop herself from dragging Ashlyn away from this girl. She takes Ashlyn into the nearest bathroom and kisses her like no tomorrow but there she is in a bathroom with her boyfriend upstairs kissing Ashlyn like she's been wishing since their breakup. Ashlyn is taken by surprise but doesn’t skip a beat. She’s missed how Ali’s lips felt on hers but there’s something in the back of her mind telling her it isn’t right. It’s wrong but everything with Ali feels right but as she’s trailing her lips up Ali’s neck, she cups her jaw and tilts her head over and she whispers in Ali’s ear,

“I’m just curious, is it serious between you and that guy up there?” She says and backs away from Ali, picking up her jacket and walking out of the bathroom leaving Ali dumbfounded. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do y'all want a part two?


End file.
